Bloodshot Stronghold
The Bloodshot Stronghold is an area in Borderlands 2. It is the home base of the Blooshot clan and is located inside of the Bloodshot Dam. Challenges: Cut 'Em No Slack: Defeat the splinter group in their assigned order. : During the quest Splinter Group you will have to fight four enemies named Lee, Dan, Ralph, and Mick. At the beginning of the fight they will jump out one at a time. Once you have beat them all individually, they will all attack you at once. To complete this challenge defeat them in the order that they first appeared. Give It a Whirl: Kill and enemy by knocking him into the whirlpool. Eff Yo' Couch : Jump on all 5 couches in the Bloodshot Dam. Bloodshot Memories : Find the lost recordings of the Bloodshot clan. : To do this you will need an attack that has knockback. Zer0's "Execute" skill is one such attack. You will find the whirlpool in the area called Satan's Suckhole. The easiest way to get this is to have an enemy follow you as you jump across the whirlpool, then use your knockback attack as they jump after you. : Cult of the Vault: Discover the two hidden Vault Symbols. The first symbol can be found in a room with switches above the prison cells. To reach the room, climb up the stairs and hop onto the long red pipes. Run all the way down on the pipes to the room. The second symbol can only be found during the Splinter Group side mission. Before you jump into the sewer hole, look to the right to find the symbol. : Easter Egg(?) During the Splinter group mission, after defeating the 4 tunnel rats, you will come across a room with a Dahl wepaon chest. Above it will be 5 lights. This is actually a puzzle to turn all fo the lights on, if you solve it you can then fight the 5th and final enemy. The usable objects for this puzzle is a wheel on a pipe, to the left of the room. A television to the right of it. A switch on the wall further along to the right, and a level to the left. Each switch has a different effect on the lights as discussed below. Wheel: - x x [ ] [ ] [ ] - [ ] x x [ ] x - x [ ] x [ ] x Lever: - x [ ] x [ ] [ ] - x [ ] x x x - [ ] [ ] [ ] x x Switch: - [ ] x x [ ] x - [ ] x x [ ] [ ] - [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] x Television: - x [ ] x x [ ] - [ ] [ ] x x [ ] - x [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Solution: Turn off all the lights and follow this order: Wheel 3 times. Lever 2 times. Switch 1 time. Television 3 times